Someone Call The Plumber!
by athaye12
Summary: Set during the events of Partysaurus Rex outside of the bathroom. Spoiler alert if you haven't seen this movie! Rated T.


**Just putting a warning out that there are Partysaurus Rex spoilers in this story. **

**I don't own Toy Story/Pixar/Disney.**

* * *

"Bonnie! Go pick out a toy for your bath!" Bonnie's toys heard her mother yell and they all scrambled away. There was nothing worse than getting wet; especially for the cloth toys like Dolly, Jessie, and Woody who wouldn't dry for hours.

"Bath time! Bath time!" cheered Bonnie as she ran to the bathroom with her Rex toy.

When the door closed, the toys in the room all let out a relieved breath. They started to talk amongst themselves while waiting for Bonnie to come back. Apparently she was leaving for her grandma's afterward so that meant freedom around the house for the toys.

"At least we get some peace and quiet without that party pooper dinosaur in the room for a while," mumbled Mr. Potato Head to his wife.

"Well you could have been a lot nicer dear," responded Mrs. Potato Head.

Woody and Buzz overheard them as they were sitting and talking small talk.

"Gee, I hope Rex didn't take it too personally. We always tease him, but this time he didn't really respond," said Woody. Buzz nodded in reply.

"He's a good toy, hopefully he knew we were just kidding." Buzz suddenly felt a pair of soft, cotton arms wrap around his neck from behind and smiled at the source.

"Howdy space ranger," Jessie breathed in his ear.

"Well hey there, ma'am," replied Buzz. He lifted his head up and fed her a soft kiss. She giggled and kissed him back.

"Right, I'm gonna go...check up...on the...cat," said Woody. He felt awkward sitting in front of the kissing couple and started to get up.

"Aw Woody, don't go. I just came over to sit with you guys," said Jessie. She pouted up at Woody to make him stay.

"Yeah, come on cowboy, don't go," seconded Buzz. "We still have to think of an apology to say to Rex."

"I feel bad that we made fun of the poor critter, but he did pop my bubble," said Jessie.

Other toys heard the trio's conversation and joined them until they heard Bonnie's footsteps down the hall.

"Grandma's! Grandma's!" sang Bonnie as she dressed. She grabbed Trixie and headed out the door.

"Finally, some down time," Buzz said in a low voice to Jessie, who was sitting beside him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and let his lips linger there.

"Hmmm...so what do ya wanna do with this 'down time'," asked Jessie as Buzz started to kiss her face.

"I dunno, but something that involves a very beautiful cowgirl," responded Buzz and pressed his lips to hers. When they parted, Jessie stood and Buzz followed her out to the hallway and they slipped under Bonnie's parent's bed for some alone time.

Woody saw them leave the room and he cringed to himself not wanting to know what his sister and his best friend were up to. He whistled to get Slinky's attention and motioned to the checkerboard to play a few games.

As the toys went about their business, no one noticed that Rex didn't come back right away.

It got to be about mid-afternoon when Woody and Slinky started to round everyone up in preparation for Bonnie to return home.

Woody stepped out in the hallway and walked past Bonnie's parent's room and a faint green glow being cast from underneath the bed caught his attention. Knowing full well who was under there he called out to the occupants.

"Buzz! Jessie! Time to get back into the room!"

He heard an annoyed sigh and figured it came from Jessie and he smirked. He was the older brother after all and being annoying was in his job description.

The cowboy's next stop was in the living room where a card game was set up with Hamm, Mr. Pricklepants, and Mr. Potato Head.

"Alright guys, time to wrap everything up. Bonnie's due home pretty soon and we still have to find Rex."

"Leave the party pooper wherever he is. He's probably sulking in a corner because he can't take a joke," said Potato Head.

Hand in hand, Buzz and Jessie walked into the living room and looked very pleased with themselves. Hamm and Mr. Potato Head shared a smirk which Buzz caught and cleared his throat nervously.

"Hey Woody, we think Rex may still be in the bathroom. We heard something as we walked past," said Buzz.

"Let's go check it out. He's been gone for a while now," responded Woody. The group of six walked towards the closed bathroom door. Buzz went ahead of the group and put his ear up to the door to see what the noise was. There was suddenly a low rumble and right when the toys looked up, a tidal wave of water and bath toys came at them.

Jessie was sent flying into the far wall in the hallway and smacking up against it which she lost her hat in the process. Soapy water was all she could see and she couldn't catch her breath. There was a little star fish bath toy plastered onto her leg as well.

"Buzz!" she yelled out for her space ranger.

Buzz was already looking for his love, knowing the water probably freaked her out. When he heard her call out his name, he was able to see a speck of red trying to stay at the surface.

Bath toys were dancing everywhere and the depth of the water seemed to go down as it spread throughout the house.

Buzz swam over to his cowgirl and wiped the water from her eyes as much as he could and threw the star fish toy away from the both of them. He held her up by the waist to keep her head above the water until her feet could touch the ground. The grip she had on his neck loosened as the water got to be below her chest and she could stand on the ground and stay above the water.

Woody was finally able to set his feet on the ground and keep his head above the surface and he set out to help the other toys. He found Mr. Potato Head scolding a very scared looking Rex as they floated.

"Woody! I didn't mean to, I mean, I-I'm sorry," blubbered Rex and covered his eyes with his tiny hands.

"Calm down, buddy. You didn't mean for this to happen. We'll fix this somehow," reassured Woody. He had no idea where to start with this mess. Buzz and Jessie managed to float over to the others while pushing aside the still partying bath toys. Jessie also managed to find her hat in all the chaos. A little rubber duck's eyes fell onto Jessie and he looked at her dreamily.

"Hey there, haven't seen you around baby," he said and shook his tail at her.

"Ugh," was Jessie's response and pressed closer to Buzz who wrapped a possessive arm around her and shot the duck a warning glance.

The toys all heard the back door open and froze in toy mode as the family walked into the huge mess.

"What. is. THIS?!" exclaimed Bonnie's mother.

"Looks like we got a leak. Let me find the number to the plumber," responded Bonnie's father.

"This is SO COOL!" exclaimed Bonnie and splashed around the living room but stopped when she saw her toys that belonged in her room all wet.

She frowned and gathered them up and put them in her damp room.

"Now you guys have to dry," whined Bonnie. She went back out to the hallway and set her bath toys back in the bathroom.

As the plumber arrived, the family had to go back to Grandma's to let the plumber do his work. As he finished Bonnie's room, the door closed and the damp toys got to work to dry themselves off.

"You're freezing!" Buzz walked up to his shivering girlfriend and ran his hands up and down her forearms. Woody walked around the room passing out wash clothes from the linen closet he was able to sneak out. Buzz took two and wrapped one around Jessie and wrapped the other around his shoulders. Being plastic, he was able to dry a lot faster than Jessie.

Buzz continued to rub his hands up and down to warm up Jessie's arms as the rest of the toys started to get dry. Jessie spotted the little fan she used to blow the bubbles and had an idea.

"Buzz, hold up someone while I blow the fan on them. Maybe it'll make everyone dry faster," said the cowgirl.

Together, they got the cloth toys one by one and held them up to the fan. Everyone had a look of annoyance on their faces and no one said one word to Rex.

The last one to do was Mr. Pricklepants as Jessie stood very wearily; still soggy from head to toe. Rex was running around the room wildly and yelling apologies left and right. Mr. Potato Head had enough and took out his ears to let the inside of him dry and tune out Rex.

After everyone was somewhat dry, some of the toys went to the window sill to sit. They heard small voices coming from Bonnie's kiddie pool and looked down.

"Partysaurus Rex! We heard how you put on the best parties! Come down and help us!"

Rex looked very hesitant at first, but Mr. Potato Head's "party pooper" mock was playing in his brain again.

"Here I come! The Partysaurus Rex!" the dinosaur exclaimed and jumped out the window.

Buzz, Woody, and Jessie looked at the excited dinosaur all confused and walked back into the room to stay out of whatever mischief Rex would cause outside.

* * *

**Yeah...not too pleased with the ending. I totally forgot what he said at the end. However, this is for the fans who wanted more of the other toys in the short. **


End file.
